Sandbox/VII
Vespians are an omnivorous humanoid species native to the planet of Hesperus in the Vesperia system. They have a long history of growth and development as a species on Hesperus, during which time they have mastered varies forms of energy harnessing and manipulation, robotics, medicinal treatments, and of course, warfare. The recorded history of the Vespians goes back some 7,500 years, with little evidence that shows intelligent habitation on Hesperus beyond that point. Valuing order and security, the Vespians are a militaristic people with a long history of warfare that predates the first recorded empires on the planet. Today, the Vespians are governed by a single planet-wide government known as the Vespian Directorate, which came into being in 1 ATC. Vespian cultural groups Iconians: Originally hailing from the most populous continent of Iconia, the Iconians are the atypical Vespians seen thoughout the world of Hesperus, and on the colonies established on the other worlds of the solar system. In the modern day, term Iconian is used to denote any average Vespian that resides in the cities, the colonies, or the suburban complexes in the countryside, as well as any Vespian that is neither a Kordanian, Ixian, or Xanian. Iconians make up 50% of the population, and are the most common Vespian one will run into on the streets, with the exception of the far lower levels or the slums on the outskirts of town, where the Kordanians dominate. They, along with the Kordanians, make up the urban population of Hesperus and its colonies, and make up the "working man" population responsible for keeping the stores, banks, and white-collar offices open day-in and day-out. Kordanians: The Kordanians were originally outcasts, criminals, and transients sent to the small continent of Kordan east of Iconia. They banded together following the Compact of Vesperia, and came to thrive in the violent underworlds of the great Vespian mega-cities, and grew to a point where their appearance and disposition have earned them the right to be denoted as a unique group of their own. Kordanians, like Iconians, are found everywhere Vespians have set their roots. They comprise a total of 20% of the overall population, accounting for 82% of the lower class population, 37% of the middle class population, and 3% of the upper class population. Accounting for nearly all of the criminal gangs and organizations found in modern Vespian society, Kordanians are easy to spot by their violent and punkish appearance. They are proud of their backgrounds, though it often prevents them from climbing up the ranks in the harsh world of Vespian civilization. Ixians: Originating from the northern and southern tundras of the planet, the Ixians were miners and hunters who braved the harshed environments of the two regions early in the species history to gain access to the precious gems, oils, and raw minerals that allowed for the industrial boom that gain birth to the modern Xanians. Today, Ixians are known to the rest of the Vespians as tribals or country-folk who never gave up the old ways, and continue to live much the same way their ancestors had, albeit with the aid of modern technology. Ixians regulate the trade of precious metals flowing out of their lands, and into the urban centers for sell, which fuel the growth of the industrial-minded Vespian society. Their population makes up less that 5% of the overall Vespian species, but have been responsible for the progress made by the Vespians during the industrial era. Ixians are best known for their greater tolerance to the cold winters at the poles of Hesperus, and the the harsh tundras on some of the outer system colonies. Xanians: Xanians are the workers and heavy laborers of Hesperus, tracing their roots by to the volcanic and earthquake prone lands of Xanusa (named so after the Vespian god, Xanus). Though they are no different that regular Vespians biologically, Xanians reknown for the greater height, strength, and stamina, thanks due to centuries of hard work and painful toiling maintaining the great wheels of industry on the Vespian homeworld. Xanians have traditionally made up no more than 10% of the total population on Hesperus following the Compact. However, they have dominated Vespian industry, ranging from shipbuilding to weapons manufacturing. A signifying mark of their cultural roots is their heavy armor, which includes a breath mask for when working in toxic caves and heavily polluted factories, oxygen scrubbers for a steady air supply, and an air-tight lock for work in space-bound mining facilities. These only add to the height and strength of the Xanians. New Standard Calendar (NSC) The New Standard Calendar, also known as the New Era, is the system-wide calendar designation used by the Vespian civilization. It has been in use for the last one thousand years, surpassing the older n/a calendar which served the Vespians for over six thousand years. The calendar was adopted in 1 ATC, when the entire population of Hesperus were brought under the leadership of the Vespian Directorate, which was formed when the seven reigning superpower states on the planet signed the Compact of Vesperia, uniting the governments of the signatories, and ushering in an era of unity on the planet in which for the first time, all of Hesperus was ruled by a single government. The Compact of Vesperia is used as the epoch for the calendar, with BTC standing for Before the Compact, and ATC standing for After the Compact. There is no year zero in the new calendar, meaning that 1 ATC comes immediately after 1 BTC. The calendar is used by the colonies of Hesperus in the solar system, with the years and time measurements based on the orbit of Hesperus around its sun, Vesperia. With further progression in a potential breakthrough that may allow for interstellar travel, government officials are trying to figure out a way to adapt the calendar for future usage in a potentially interstellar nation. Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright